Dark Silver
by FireDiamond3
Summary: Silver is a hedgehog that does what he thinks is right for the sake of the world, but when he is turned dark by Mephiles the dark who will be able to turn Silver back into his right mind? WARNING: Silvaze, Sonamy, Shadouge, Tailream will be in story!
1. Red Energy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS! THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND SONIC TEAM**

On the day Sonic, Shadow, and Silver came together to stop Sloris and Mephiles, (aka Iblis) from destroying the past and future. Together, using the chaos emeralds defeated Iblis and saved all time lines. They thought it was over, but it wasn't. They defeated Sloris by blowing out the flame, but what about Mephiles? Mephiles survived as negative chaos power within the red chaos emerald, and who was to take that emerald, then none other than Silver the Hedgehog. Over the years Silver got moods and this power would take more energy than before when using the chaos emerald. This is the story of when Silver the Hedgehog turned dark.

Silver the Hedgehog is a very naive and can somethimes get fantasy mixed in with reallity. (see Sonic 06... or maybe not) He has the power to move things with his mind and can use chaos control. Blaze the Cat his his best friend he knew scince he was a little boy in the offanige. She is very scerious and has fire powers. Silver wanted to be able to control his powers better so he used the choas emerald to increase his foucus and his power level. One day he was out side in the clearing outside the house he and Blaze built since they got stuck in Sonic's time period. He closed his eyes focusing on the boulders he had placed there. He opened his eyes to see that the boulders where almost at the top of the large oak trees near the clearing. Then he suddenly dropped them spooked. He saw this normal light blue aroura change to a startling bloody red. He lifted the rocks again to see this aroura was still a purrfect blue. Silver shook his head and walked bcak to the house.

Blaze looked up from the book she was reading. She was outside reading scince it was a lovely day and nothing was attacking at the moment. She had noticed that Silver was acting strange scince he obtained the red chaos emerald so she had decided to read into the choas negitive and postive energy. She saw Silver walking up to the house with a startled and confused look on his face."Is everything alright Silver?" Blaze asked hoping nothing had happened when he was out at the field. He simply shook his head and looked down at the book Blaze was reading. "What are you reading?" Silver asked changing the subject. "This ia a book on choas energy. Scince this world uses it a lot of chaos energy I wanted to understand it better." Blaze said. She was only partly lying to Silver. He has been very moody so she didn't want to put him in another of this moods where he didn't talk to her for weeks. "You know, these books don't know every much. Do you know anyone from here that knows about the choas's power?" Blaze asked. Back in the future, her old teachers and friends knew about them and could ask them, but they were in a diffrent time line with Doctor Eggman Nega. She only knew a few people here and they wheren't as familer with them has she hoped. "We could ask Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, or Shadow. Sonic uses them alot, Shadow is pretty much chaos enerygy, Tails in a genius who should know something, and Knuckles gaurds the the Master Emerald, which is basicly the Choas Emerald's power source. Any of them would know something. I think there are at Tail's workshop celibrating the not destroyed world. I know where it is. Do you want to go?" Silver informed. Blaze thought about it and realized if there was anyone on the plant that knew everything about the choas emeralds they would the those people. "Ok, lead the way Silver." Blaze said following Silver as they dashed to the workshop.


	2. Workshop Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! (Although that would be totally epic!) They belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded this chapter as soon as I would have liked. Grades come first sadly. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Silver and Blaze stood outside Tail's Workshop. Blaze rang the door bell and Tails opened the door and smiled. "Hey guys. Come on in your missing a totally awesome party!" Tails said cheerfully. He was wearing a blue party hat and was almost covered in confetti. He had a childish gleam in his eyes that suggested he was having a good time. Silver and Blaze entered and saw Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and Cream and Cheese. Everyone had on party hats in blue, green, red, or orange. There was confetti and streamers everywhere and paper chain links that looked like Cream had made. There were flowers on the table and counter. Next to them were punch bowls, cupcakes, cheese platters, and fruit. The party looked as though Cream and Amy had decorated the place and had made the food. Cream brought over a green and red party hat for Blaze and Silver. Blaze took the red one and thanked Cream. Silver joyfully took the green one and put it on. Cream then ran off with Tails chasing her holding his hand out. "It looks like Tails is playing tag." Blaze commented smiling. Silver smiled,"Remember when we used to play tag together by the field near the orphanage." Silver commented as Tails tagged Cream. Blaze just nodded and looked toward Sonic. He was talking to Amy… or at least Amy was talking to Sonic while sonic was enjoying a cupcake, ignoring her. In the far off corner, Rouge was trying to get Shadow to come out and enjoy himself. Shadow just sighed grabbing his orange hat that Rouge held out for his and put it on. Blaze when over to the punch bowl and poured herself some punch. "Might as well enjoy myself and have a little fun while I'm here." Blaze thought. She looked at Silver who was playing hide-and-go-seek with Tails and Cream, counting while they hid. She was happy to see that he was having a good time. Or at least appeared to be.

As Silver was counting he realized that for once he was enjoying himself. "7… 8… 9….. 10! Ready or not here I come!" Silver looked around. He didn't see them straight off so he began to look. He saw Amy and Sonic talking. Sonic was telling Amy what an amazing job she did with the streamers and baking. Amy was blushing and looked up at Sonic lovingly. Silver looked under the table and saw Cream and Cheese eating a cupcake. Silver waited till they were done before he said, "Found you Cream, Cheese!" Cream and Cheese turned around and smiled. "Good job Mr. Silver. You should go look for Tails now." Cream said. She crawled from underneath the table. She skipped over to Blaze and started talking to her. Silver went looking for Tails. He looked in the kitchen where Rouge was convincing Shadow to try a cupcake. Shadow glared at her before snatching the cupcake from her hands. He took a bite. His eyes widened a little before shoving the rest in his mouth making a nom nom noise while Rouge was laughing. Silver heard a snicker coming from an empty cabinet close to the ground. The door was open a crack. Silver opened it to see Tails with his hands over his mouth, holding in laughter. "Found you Tails, now go and laugh elsewhere before you choke and so Shadow doesn't here you." Tails nodded and ran off. Blaze, Amy Rouge and Cream where now in a small group talking while Sonic, Tails, and Shadow where talking in another part of the room. Amy and they looked like they were in a deep, complicated conversation. Silver guessed that Blaze had asked about the chaos energy. Silver walked over to Sonic, Shadow, and Tails and was greeted with a smile from everyone except Shadow, who as usual, gave an unreadable face and crossed arms. "Hey you guys, what have you been doing." Silver asked. He returned the smiles with a smile of his own and poured a glass of punch for himself. "Oh nothing. What have you been doing haven't seen you for a while now." said Sonic. "Nothing really. How much do you guys know about the chaos energy?" asked Silver. "Enough. Why do you ask?" Shadow said stubbornly. "Blaze wants to know more. She has been reading about it, but isn't learning anything new." explained Silver. Tails shook his head and said, "That's where she went wrong. The books know almost nothing about them. There just books to entertain people and fill their minds with false facts. None of the authors that I have read know what the power really does, unlike Sonic and Shadow where who know it better than anyone, Shadow especially." Shadow looked at Tails then at Silver. Sonic just blushed and looked at the ground. Finally after what seemed almost a century, Shadow spoke up,"Here is not a good place to get into detail. Let's talk about it three days from now, on Wednesday. Ok, Sonic and I will be here at the workshop "helping" Tails fix the damaged Tornado." Shadow said sternly. "Sounds like a plan. Should I bring my Chaos Emerald?" Silver questioned. "Ya, sure. Maybe I can use it to show you what you can do with more than one emerald." Tails said smiling.


	3. Forgoten Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHACTERS IN THIS STORY! THEY BELONG TO SONIC TEAM AND SEGA. Though I personally think Sega has given Nintendo rights to Sonic which is a REALLY DUMB IDEA! How could they make Sonic Boom? Ok I'll sutup now.**

It was Wednesday morning, and Silver woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of Blaze humming. He guesses that she was making breakfast for the both of them. Silver was never able to cook. He couldn't even boil water. He admired Blazes ability to cook, but never ask to be taught how. He woke up in a bad mood for no real reason. Yesterday he had yelled at Blaze for suggesting that he stopped using the Chaos Emerald. Maybe the pancakes were I am sorry for yesterday pancakes. Whatever the reason he needed to eat and leave to meet up with Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. He went downstairs and did this best to smile and sat down. Blaze gave him a plate for pancakes with strawberries and chocolate chips inside (His favorite) with a pool for syrup and a mound of bacon that she had made earlier. "Silver I am sorry for what I said yesterday. It really isn't my duty to choose when you practice and if you practice." Blaze said. She looked very upset. Silver blinked. He looked up at Blaze and noticed that she had a cut on her check and a good number of bruises. "Blaze, what happened?!" she looked up puzzled. "I didn't do anything. During our fight yesterday, it turned pretty violent. Don't you remember?" She answered. She still wouldn't make eye contact with him. "I don't remember. All I remember is that we fought and then my mind went blank… I don't even remember going to sleep!" Silver said alarmed. Blaze studied him in wonder. "Well the bruises aren't bad and the cuts aren't at all deep. I'll be fine. You eat your pancakes before they get cold." Blaze said smiling. Silver could tell that she wasn't mad at him for harming her. He ate his pancakes and told Blaze that he going out then left.

Blaze watched him leave and sat down at the computer. She called Amy on Skype. Amy already knew what had happened. Amy normally knew how to cheer her up. Blaze still couldn't get the image of Silver out of her mind. His beautiful golden eyes turned a shocking red and his normal ice blue aurora turned a glowing blood red. His strength was unmatched and the chaos emerald seemed to be giving him the power to harm. Luckily, she knocked him out with a vase that was sitting in the mantel piece when she was being lifted. She awoke from her trance when Amy said hello through the screen. Blaze told her about Silver's amnesia from that night. (Amnesia lol) Amy though wondering what could have caused that. Then is struck her, from the way she had described the emerald, it sounded a lot like when Mephiles and his emerald and was feeding off its power. Amy told Blaze her hunch and about when Sonic one time fed off dark chaos energy, turning him into what is now called Dark Sonic. Blaze shocked, said a hurried good bye to Amy and ran outside to find Silver before anyone else gets hurt.

**And this is where I leave off. The suspense is killing you isn't. No? WELL TO BAD NOW IT IS! Lol. Review and stay tuned for my third chapter! ** **Sorry I didn't meet with Sonic and them in this one. It will be in the fourth I promise!**


	4. Dark Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND SONIC TEAM!**

**Hey sorry I haven't uploaded anything. I have been on a vacation to visit my cousins and aunt. So hope you enjoy! Oh and thanks for reviewing my chapters! :) I think you will be very pleased with this chapter. *evil grin and laugh***

Silver stood outside Tail's house. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again more irritated. Cream answered the door in a love struck gaze. "Hi Mr. Silver Tails just kissed me." She said dreamily then quickly snapped out of it. "Please don't tell my mother… or anyone else." She quickly added. Silver did his best smile he could because he didn't expect anyone else but Tails, Sonic and Shadow. "Ok, is Tails here?" He asked impatiently. "Yes follow me." Cream responded. Cream then lead Silver into the house to the trap door that led to Tails underground garage/libratory. Silver then noticed that Cheese wasn't with Cream. "Where's Cheese?" Silver asked. "Cheese is at home helping mother clean. He got in trouble because he ate the cookies mother had baked for Tails and everyone for today." She answered. Silver and Cream entered the basement and saw shadow and Rouge talking, Tails working on an upgrade for the Tornado, and Sonic talking to Amy. Amy was blushing badly, then a sudden squeal made everyone jump. "Of course I will go on a date with you!" Amy squealed giving Sonic a great big hug. Shadow smiled, giving a secretive expression on his face. He knew of course, that Sonic was going to ask Amy out sooner or later. He always had feelings for her, even if he never admitted it to himself. Silver just rolled his eyes. Then he sighed. He never told anyone but he loved Blaze. Blaze understood him and just seeing everyone in love both ways made him sick. Even Shadow and Rouge gave loving stares at one another for time to time when no one was looking. "Well are we going to work with the Chaos Emeralds or make out?" Silver asked annoyed. Tails slid out from underneath the plane and motioned for Silver to come over. "Can I use your emerald for a moment? I need it so I can generate a chaos spark to be able to only one chaos emerald to make this plane run smoothly." Tails asked smiling. Silver nodded and gave Tails the emerald. A few minutes later a big black flash sparked and Tails screamed. "What's wrong?" Silver asked alarmed. "The chaos emeralds, instead of combining their charge positive charge, deflected." Tails answered coming out from underneath a now shot plane that would take a while to fix. "Silver, can I run some tests on your emerald so I can figure which emerald is absorbing negative energy?" Tails asked. Silver nodded. After a while, he back out and said, "Silver stop using this emerald." He said this in a serious voice and concerned tone. "What! Why?" Silver asked alarmed. "The emerald is not only absorbing negative energy, but delivering it to you as well!" Tails exclaimed. "You're wrong! My emerald has done nothing but make me stronger! I will continue to use it as much as I what and when I please!" He screamed then Blaze entered and gave Silver a stern look. Silver you need to calm down right now!" She said. Silver glared at her them picked her up from the floor and tossed her across the room hitting Tails making them both crash. Blaze got up immediately, but Tails stayed on the floor stunned. Cream ran over to him and protected him in a determined way. He looked at Sonic who was now protecting a shocked Amy. Silver then quickly lifted Rouge from the floor and slammed her to the floor but before he could finish Shadow leaped in front of him breaking the energy and Rouge landed on the floor trembling. Shadow stood there in a defensive state. "You will not touch her!" He yelled clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. Silver snarled. Everyone but him had someone who loved them. He felt the anger rage. His eyes turned red, his silver quills turned blacker than death itself. His beautiful aqua aurora turned a glowing bloody red. A wave of energy exploded knocking everyone down. Mephiles's voice rang out in an evil laugh. Everyone right then and there knew what happened. He transferred the dark energy into the chaos emerald. Silver consumed the chaos energy along with the dark energy he had transferred. Tails got up and ran up to Silver and hit him in the stomached. He grunted and glared at the small kitsune. He hit tails sending him flying and knocking into a wall full of shelves. Pain shot through Tails body from the deep wound that know ran down his spine and his broken leg that was stuck under masses of books, tool boxes, and gadgets. Cream ran to him when he screamed. She held his hand and tried to get him unstuck. Sonic flung himself at him angry for hurting his little bro. He kicked but Silver merely grabbed his ankle and spun him. Amy screamed as she watched Sonic landed and breaking one of the Tornado's wings in two from the crash. She ran to the unconscious Sonic and held him close, her turn to protect him. Shadow ran up to him and did a chaos spear. Silver grabbed it in mid flight and through it, hitting Shadow's shoulder and pinning him to the wall, blood coming from his wound. Rouge ran over to him and gasped. The dagger wouldn't release from the wall. Blaze was the last one left standing. Instead of attacking the rest, she asked a question. "Silver, why are you doing this? You know deep down this is just what Mephiles wants!" "I have my own reasons Blaze. Ones you wouldn't understand." He said in a demonic voice. "I don't know I am a very understanding person." She replied calmly and slowly walking toward Silver. He glared at her as dark energy started to form a chaos tornado. (Kind of like the scene in Frozen when Elsa finds out about the winter) "You really want to know! Fine I'll tell you! Every d*nm animal in this (Sorry but I can't really word it differently but I know some people will hate me for saying this. Sorry.) God forsaken room (Again sorry!) has someone to care about someone who loves them then you look at me and what do you see? The slowest of the heroes, the one to blame for Sonic's death and Iblis! I know that's what people think of me and I know even you think that of me!" He growled. Blazed stared up in astonishment. She never knew Silver felt that way. She had never thought of him like that. She knew others did but, she never thought Silver really cared. "Silver I do care; I care about you more than anyone else in the world. I remember when we first met, I was little and some man came out in the alley and tried to attack me. I didn't know how to use my powers yet so I was pretty much powerless and you came out and saved me using your telekinesis! You brought me to the orphanage where I stayed for a while. We became best friends, learning how to fight, hope, love, trust when no one knew what those things really meant!" Blaze said. She was taking a trip down memory lane and remembered a song they always used to sing when they were afraid and all else seemed to fail, that song always seemed to make things better. (You might know it Hunger Game fan but you might not if you haven't seen the movie) "I remember tears streaming down your face, as I said I'd never let you go. When all toughs shadows almost killed your light." Blaze sang hopeful and even tearing up a bit remembering the past. (If you don't know the song it's Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift! **Silver **_Blaze _together_) __**"**_**I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead had gone and passed tonight. **Just close your eyes. _The sun is going down._ You'll be alright. **No one can hurt you know.** The morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." They sang. They were right in front of each other now, each looking into each other's eyes. Most at this point would she a monster who was born to kill and destroy but Blaze didn't see that. She saw Silver. She knew that he was still there, trying to break free and stop the beast, then they kissed. The tornado stopped, and it seemed that all time had stopped as well. The chaos spear in Shadow's shoulder disappeared letting Shadow land gracefully on the ground. Sonic and Tails got the strength to get up while the chaos emerald that started it all, shook violently then a bright white glow came from it and Silver turned back to his normal self. Silver and Blaze stopped kissing and smiled. They both finally had someone to love.

_**THE END!**_

**Ok! That's the end! Hope you enjoyed! I wasn't kidding when I said there was going to be Silvaze in here was I! I am thinking about writing a story or two about my Fanfiction character, Tiffany the Tiger. Please Review and tell me if I should write it, if not well then I guess I will have to think of something else. HAVE A GOOD DAY PEOPLE! PEACE OUT! :)**


End file.
